


2 am

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female James Potter, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: Becoming close friends with Jamie Potter had never exactly been on Lily’s to-do list, but seeing the way Jamie laughed reminded Lily that it was one of her favorite accomplishments.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fem! Jily





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> To @womeninthesequel for introducing me to Fem!Jily, I have never been the same since. And thank you for the prompt :') 
> 
> Thank you to @magicgirlinamuggleworld for being the beta on this fic, her wisdom and help was so valuable to me!

Lily walked foggily to the kitchen, absolutely exhausted from studies, head duties, war worries, and the usual teen angst. She desperately needed a cup of tea to run through her veins and put her at ease. 

Thank Merlin, Jamie had shown her how to get to the kitchens at the beginning of the school year. It had saved her many a late night to be able to go take a break in the warm kitchen. Especially now, seeing as N.E.W.T.S were approaching far too quickly. Lily pushed open the portrait and entered the warm room. 

“Is that my shirt?” It was the familiar voice of someone who should’ve been asleep in their dorm. 

Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes before peering down at her clothing. Jamie’s dark sleep shirt was hanging off her frame, looking over to her friend Lily nodded. 

“I just grabbed whatever was closest to me on the way out,” Lily explained. 

Jamie’s eyes were full of mirth as she replied, “I see, so instead of picking up one of your own shirts off the floor, you must’ve pulled one of mine from my drawer. Logical.” 

“Well, it is what happened,” Lily said grumpily. 

“Good to know. I expect that’s also what’s happened every other night for the last six months.” Jamie quipped. 

Lily scowled. Jamie’s head fell back as the laughter bubbled up from her throat, her eyes were crinkled and her grin wide. Lily felt a small giggle escape her downturned lips as she watched the other girl. Becoming close friends with Jamie Potter had never exactly been on Lily’s to-do list, but seeing the way Jamie laughed reminded Lily that it was one of her favorite accomplishments. 

As Jamie continued to laugh, Lily took in her surroundings. Jamie was sitting on a stool pulled up to the island counter, a kettle and a teacup placed before her, and a small plate of biscuits to her left. 

“What are you doing here so late?” Lily asked as she pulled up another stool to the counter. 

Jamie winked at her before summoning another cup from the cupboard, she deftly caught it before pouring Lily a bit of tea, smirking slyly, “I could ask you the same thing, Evans.” 

Her friend's deep smirk and mischievous eyes clued Lily into a simple fact: Jamie knew exactly why she was here, and she wouldn’t be handing over the tea until Lily admitted that Jamie was right. This left Lily with only one logical option, she pulled her wand from where it held her bun of hair and summoned the plate of biscuits. 

Jamie’s smirk fell from her face as Lily grabbed the final two pieces of shortbread and shoved them in her mouth. Lily did her best to chew as quickly as Jamie’s eyes blew wide and she jumped to her feet. 

“EVANS!!” 

Lily slapped her hand over her mouth as crumbs threatened to escape her trembling lips, she scrambled down her stool and ran around the island as Jamie chased her. Lily laughed and coughed on shortbread as she ran around the kitchen, empty threats flying at her in pursuit. 

“HOW COULD YOU?!!” 

After a few rounds of running, Lily stopped, placing her hands on the island and smiling at her friend. She could feel her cheeks pressed against her eyes, while Jamie was breathing heavily and glaring.

“I show you one of my best secrets, I bring you to my safe haven? And this is how you repay me? Snitching my sweets?” With each question, Jamie jabbed a finger in Lily’s direction. 

Lily’s laughter echoed loudly throughout the kitchen, “Don’t you dare act innocent! You knew I wanted tea, and you acted all smart trying to hold onto it instead of giving it to me.” 

Jamie turned and took a step forward, easing her way around the island toward her and Lily felt her body move as well. The two of them moved in sync together around the counter, one in giggles and the other with a furrowed brow. 

“There is a HUGE difference between withholding tea and stealing the last few biscuits. That is a whole other level of evil.” Jamie had a deep look in her eyes that Lily recognized well, she was ready to die on this hill. 

“I have a solution,” Lily announced with her hands raised. “Seeing as we are in the kitchens, why don’t we just ask for more shortbread?” 

Jamie looked around realizing perhaps for the first time in the last few minutes where she was. She crossed her arms and popped her hip, “Okay, fine. But you’re damn lucky that we are.” 

Lily chanced walking away toward a small group of house elves who had watched the whole debacle and with her hands still high above her head she asked for another plate of shortbread. She slowly turned around, so as not to startle the angry girl behind her, but instead found her occupied. 

Jamie was stirring an unbelievable amount of milk into the teacup she had summoned earlier, before handing it to Lily and taking her seat up again. 

“Might as well just drink a full cup of milk, you know,” Jamie muttered. 

“Not when you went to such trouble to prepare it for me,” Lily said. Jamie scoffed at her response, and Lily smiled into the cup as she sat down once more. “Thank you.”

“What’s got you up late?” Lily asked between sips of tea. 

Jamie was hunched over the counter, her eyes burrowed into the marble surface in front of her, she clenched her hands together tightly before answering. “The war.” 

Lily paused with the cup to her lips, waiting. Jamie shook her head, her dark curls falling over her shoulder. 

“I was thinking about my dueling strategy. I think if I added a bit more transfiguration to it, I could really throw my opponent off. I’ve been trying to find a good theory on it, but I can’t find one.” Jamie was now twirling the ends of her curls around her fingers frantically. 

Lily looked at the girl next to her rattling on about duels and a war that was coming all too soon. Sometimes she wondered if Jamie had too much passion, too much fight in her, so much so that she might burst. Lily reached forward and gently placed a hand on Jamie’s forearm. The quick twirling of black hair stopped as Jamie looked over to Lily, her eyes soft but strong. 

A small house elf walked up to the counter and bowed before leaving another plate of biscuits on the counter. Lily and Jamie thanked the elf at the same time. 

“I wonder if McGonagall would have any ideas, I don’t think I would ever bet against her in a duel,” Lily said. 

Jamie’s eyes ran along Lily’s face, searching for something, but Lily wasn’t sure what. “What are you doing up so late?” 

“About the same.” Lily reached forward and grabbed a biscuit before passing it to Jamie. “The end of the month is always busy, writing new patrol schedules and filling out paperwork- prefect things. And we’re getting closer to the end of our time here, I can’t help but think what’s next for us.” 

Jamie took the smallest of bites out of the shortbread before setting it down, “I’m going to be on the front lines.” She looked at Lily with a fierceness behind her eyes, “I don’t know what exactly that means, but I know I’m going to do everything I can. I need to be there.” 

Lily looked at the hands of the girl next to her, gesturing wildly as she talked about a war they were too young to fight in. 

“And I’m going to raise hell with transfiguration, no idea how of course, but I promise I will.” Jamie's eyes had a backlight in them that punched her words forward. 

Lily felt a smile tug at her lips as she watched her best friend rattle on about transfiguration theories and dueling strategies that could help in the war. There was no stopping Jamie when she got in this type of mood, the girl was relentless when she was passionate about something.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jamie’s brows dropped dangerously as she looked over at Lily. 

“Like what?” Lily pulled her brow up high on her forehead. 

“As if I’ve done something incredible or I don’t know,” Jamie shook her head and blinked hard. “Dammit, Lily, you know.” 

“What if that is what I think?” Lily leaned forward propping her chin on her hand. 

“Don’t you dare, Evans,” Jamie stood up suddenly, walking away from the counter. Lily turned on the stool to face her and crossed her arms firmly across her chest. 

“It's Lily actually.” 

Lily wouldn’t have been surprised if the breath Jamie exhaled had knocked her off her perch, but it didn’t. Jamie’s eyes widened as she tipped her head to the side, “Lily.” 

“Jamie.” Lily let her name drop slowly, as she stood up, taking a few steps toward her. 

“No,” Jamie shook her head, “Not right now.”

Lily dropped her crossed arms and stopped just short of Jamie, “Don’t what?” her voice mirrored the quiet pleading in her friend's voice. 

“That look you gave me,” Jamie pointed to the stools where Lily had leaned forward into her, “And the walking toward me slowly and saying my name in that way.” Jamie was now gesturing between the distance that spanned across them in the kitchen. 

“Really descriptive, Jay.” 

“None of that either!” Jamie responded to the nickname, “It’s two in the bloody morning, I can’t think properly anymore and you’re not helping the situation.” 

“Save the biscuit stealing, I've done nothing wrong, absolutely nothing wrong. But here you are going on about some look I’ve got.” Lily unwrapped her hands and placed them defensively on her hips. “You could at least explain what it is that you don’t want me doing.” 

Jamie carded her hands through her hair and let out a sigh, “You’ve been doing it more lately, it’s just that you look at me like you love me and I can’t-”

“Are you serious?” Lily barked, “You’re my best friend, of course, I love you!” 

“Stop! Don’t start with me!” Jamie’s eyes were dark as she took a step forward. 

“Why the hell not? You can’t tell me not to.” 

“Because you know damn well that this is different for me!” 

“And who says it isn’t different for me too?” Lily felt the anger rise out of her and it came out loudly as she shouted at Jamie. 

“I told you I don’t want to hear it.” Jamie’s words were harsher than they’d been in years. 

Lily narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, “You are the most infuriating and impossible person I have ever met. I can’t believe I’m-” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” 

“You don’t have the right to tell me what I can feel or say!” Lily felt her heart pounding hard as she yelled, “Good hell, Jamie. What do you want from me?” 

Lily felt her words echo through the kitchen, made louder by the ringing in her head. Her chest was heaving from the fight, so caught up in her fire she almost missed the way Jamie’s resolve broke. Jamie opened her mouth poised to scream back, but something made her stop, a cloud passed over her eyes and a strangled sound came from her throat. 

“I just can’t handle it,” Jamie’s voice was hoarse, “I mean it’s not that you can’t tell me,” she shook her head. Her eyes opened up begging Lily, “Please…just don’t. For me, don’t.” 

Lily watched her friend break as her shoulders dropped and her eyes welled with tears. Lily opened her mouth to ask her just exactly meant, but Jamie told her before she could get there. 

“Don’t you dare tell me you love me.” 

Jamie’s voice came out small and nearly a whisper, the contrast from their earlier shouting match pulled all the air out of Lily’s lungs. She drew in a deep breath before checking herself, Lily Evans was standing in the center of the kitchens close enough to Jamie that she could reach out and grab her hand. Jamie was breathing heavily, tears threatening to drop from her eyes because she couldn’t bear to hear that Lily loved her. Lily let out a breath as she carefully decided on what to say next. 

“If you already know,” Lily began slowly, “Does it matter when I tell you?” 

“Yes,” Jamie wiped hastily at her eyes. “Yes, because I don’t want to mess it up. Not again.” 

Lily quirked her eyebrow up high on her forehead and waited for Jamie to continue. 

“Dammit.” Jamie stared at the ground as she said, “Because last time I tried to tell you how I felt, I ended up being a real prat. Actually, all fifth-year was pretty rough - don’t need to tell you that though.” 

“Jamie,” 

“Right. Sorry, I mean I screwed that up so badly. And we’re so much better now it would kill me if I ruined what we have now.” 

Lily took a half step toward her, “What the actual hell does that have to do with me telling you how I feel?” 

Jamie’s eyes snapped up to Lily, “Because you’re Lily Evans!” she said while throwing her hands up in the air. “And I just spent the last few minutes yelling at you, and it’s like we are back in fifth-year, with me being completely terrible. This is not how I wanted to tell you, I wanted it to be so much better.” 

Her hands fell to her dark hair and she began to twirl it again, “I've been in love with you since we were fourteen, you're incredible and you deserve something better than a sleep-deprived maniac chasing you around the kitchen.”

The words slipped out of her mouth so quickly it wasn’t until she heard them for herself that Jamie registered them at all. Her mouth went slack as her eyes expanded nervously, while Lily shook her head at the confession. 

“Can’t I love that part of you too? Why can’t I love the girl that yells at me at 2 am, or who calls me out for a messy room, or the one who forgets to brush her teeth occasionally?” Lily bridged the gap between them, standing closer to Jamie than she’d ever been. 

Jamie sputtered something about being too tired to remember every night. 

“And why does everything have to be so grand?” Lily asked, damn Jamie and her need for flare. “Why can’t I tell you right now? After we fought over the shortbread and talked about the war, and you told me all that? You already know, and I’ve wanted to tell you for long enough.” 

Lily searched Jamie's face, her eyes down on the ground again refusing to make eye contact. So Lily did something she’d always wanted to do but had never dared to before, reaching forward she placed her hand on Jamie’s cheek. It was a silent plea to get the girl to look up at her. 

Jamie slowly lifted her head, and Lily’s eyes latched onto hers, “Jamie?” the question was nearly silent. 

Jamie’s eyes drop to Lily’s lips, before returning to her green eyes, and Jamie gives the smallest of nods. It’s all Lily needs to push forward and connect their lips, the hand on her cheek guiding Jamie closer while the other one wraps around her waist. There is only a moment before Jamie’s hands rush into Lily’s hair, which Lily takes as a cue to deepen the kiss. 

Lily changes the angle and if Jamie isn’t going to let her say it out loud then she will just show her. The hand on Jamie’s cheek moves to her neck and Lily busies herself in confessing her love to Jamie. Then there’s a thought from the back of her mind that reminds her that maybe Jamie would want something proper, so Lily pulls away. 

“Go out with me, Potter.” 

And as Jamie collides with her lips again, Lily feels it, all the passion and planning that is Jamie, and how it feels to have her fall apart against her lips. Maybe it is 2 am and they’ve been running around yelling at each other for too long, but it’s where they finally connected and it feels like the perfect time to Lily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts! :)


End file.
